Promesa
by 07Vampire-Ghost
Summary: Recuerdo que esa misma noche me prometí mantenerlo con vida, imaginándome a Peeta siendo padre, en algún momento del futuro sin juegos ni Capitolio.  Un lugar donde el hijo de Peeta esté a salvo.


**¡Hola! esta vez les traigo un pequeño One Shot de Los Juegos del Hambre. Es una fascinante trilogía que te atrapa desde la primera página. **

***SPOILERS***

**Se sitúa en Sinsajo antes del epílogo, espero les guste **

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****~o~o~o~o********

**PROMESA**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que el presidente Snow gobernara Panem, sin embargo aunque la cosecha y los juegos dejaron de existir no puedo evitar recordarlo. La cantidad masiva de personas que murieron a causa mía, por ser la chispa que junto con Peeta dio inicio al fuego, para luego convertirme en su Sinsajo y liderar la rebeldía aun me persigue.

Imágenes borrosas, llenas de dolor aparecen como flash en mi cabeza. Desde que mi hermana Prim fue seleccionada como tributo y yo me ofrecí en su lugar hasta el momento en que la perdí para siempre. No sólo quedan las cicatrices físicas que me dejaron las batallas, sino las emocionales y psicológicas que permanecerán siempre en mi memoria.

El único que puede comprender mi situación es Peeta, tanto él como yo estuvimos en manos del Capitolio. Actualmente ambos tenemos nuestros momentos de _flash back_, pero sabemos que contamos con el apoyo del otro, Peeta aun sigue preguntándome ¿Real o no? Pero con el paso del tiempo ha disminuido la cantidad de veces que lo hace. Al principio me parecía tan raro estar con el nuevo Peeta cuya mente fue manipulada para verme como el enemigo, pero poco a poco mi chico del pan fue recuperándose hasta que se quedo como el chico tan simpático con la chispa que lo caracteriza.

En cuanto a Panem, se desarrollaba un nuevo estilo de vida tanto para los del Capitolio como para los de los distritos, la presidenta Paylor organizo el nuevo gobierno de tal manera en la que las personas de los distritos podrían vivir en donde quisieran, obviamente la mayoría de ellos estaban acostumbrados a ser sometidos que tantos cambios lo mareaban un poco, pero al final todas las personas se acoplaron al nuevo sistema.

Ambos nos apegamos a una nueva rutina en nuestras vidas, yo salía de caza y Peeta horneaba, por la tarde él se iba a su casa donde pintaba cientos de cuadros como forma de terapia, mientras yo me tumbaba en el jardín a observar el cielo y esperar por él. Por las noches Peeta y yo dormíamos abrazados tal como la primera vez en la cueva, mis pesadillas y recuerdos hacían que me despertase gritando, no obstante a Peeta no le importaba que mis gritos lo despertaran, por alguna razón siempre se encargaba de cuidarme y calmar mis sollozos en sus brazos. Por alguna razón no se alejaba de mi, inclusive cuando me atormentaban los recuerdos, ni siquiera le importaba cuando pasada días hasta semanas sin ducharse, al contrario él cuidaba de mi, de que mi comida estuviera lista para llevármela a la cama, durmiera e incluso me cantaba antes de dormir. Esas pequeñas cosas significaban tanto para mi, dándome nuevas razones por las cuales amarlo cada día más. Peeta me dio la esperanza y el empujoncito que me hacía falta para salir adelante dándome a recordar porque se inicio la rebelión.

La mayoría de mis recuerdos son malos, tristes y dolorosos, pero no todos de ellos. Hay algunos buenos, llenos de alegría que me la contagian y me dan un motivo para sonreír. Como la perla que Peeta me dio en la arena del Vasallaje de los veinticinco, me atrevo a confesar que aun la converso, la llevo siempre conmigo y Peeta lo sabe; aquellos juegos fueron los peores porque lo perdí…. No mejor dicho los peores juegos fueron en los que participe por primera vez, en los que me aleje de mi madre y Prim, en los que vi a Rue morir, adornando su cuerpo con flores, en los que bese a Peeta para conseguir comida y en los que casi lo pierdo al quedar ambos como vencedores.

Sin embargo, hay algo que no logro sacar de mi mente. Aquella vez en la playa cuando Peeta me dio el medallón con las fotos de mi madre, Prim y Gale, utilizándolos como arma para abandonarlo e irme con mi verdadera familia. Recuerdo el beso que le di para callar sus palabras, aquel beso que hizo alimentar el hambre que no había experimentado nunca, el que me hizo necesitar más de él. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso, tengo lo suficiente para callar el hambre de sus labios. Recuerdo que esa misma noche me prometí mantenerlo con vida, imaginándome a Peeta siendo padre, en algún momento del futuro sin juegos ni Capitolio. Un lugar como el prado de la canción que le canté a Rue mientras moría. Un lugar donde el hijo de Peeta esté a salvo.

Ahora lo recuerdo y se me hace un nudo en el estómago… literalmente, en mi vientre cargo con una pequeña vida, si algún día desee no tener hijos sin duda él me convenció de lo contrario, el hijo o mejor dicho la hija de Peeta es también la mía. Juntos logramos salir adelante y disfrutar la vida, tuvieron que pasar unos quince años desde los juegos para convencerme de ello.

Mi memoria empieza a trabajar y en mi cabeza aparecen las imágenes de siete meses atrás.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Peeta y yo estábamos limpiando un poco la casa de Haymitch, con el pasar de los años el pobre hombre seguía solo y no puedo culparlo, se entretenía criando todo tipo de animales para matar el tiempo aunque a fin de cuentas los animales terminaban criándose solitos. _

–_Iugh Haymitch deberías dejar a la luz entrar, ¡pareces vampiro!– dijo Peeta mientras intentaba dejar pasar los rayos del Sol al lugar._

–_¿Qué es un vampiro?– pregunte, desconocía su existencia._

–_Hace muchísimo tiempo se creían como unos seres pálidos, hermosos y bebedores de sangre y que no podían salir a la luz del Sol o los humanos sabrían de su existencia._

–_Ah– fue todo lo que logre pronunciar. _

_A Peeta le mandaban libros virtuales del Capitolio donde podía conocer como era la vida en Panem antes de que los Estados Unidos desapareciera del mapa, no dejaba de sorprenderme el estilo de vida que llevaban aquellas personas, existían estados en lugar de distritos donde sus habitantes podían comunicarse entre ellos sin problemas o la cantidad de aparatos y lugares a las que tenían acceso sin preocuparse. Eso si no todo el mundo contaba con lujos, por lo que desde ese momento se veía el futuro como Panem._

_Terminamos de limpiar un poco para después ir a nuestra casa, Peeta y yo nos mudamos oficialmente bajo el mismo techo al darnos cuenta que no podíamos seguir viviendo separados._

_Al llegar a nuestra casa nos dirigimos a la habitación donde Peeta me envolvió en sus brazos y comenzó a besar mis labios, sin oponer resistencia llegamos a la cama donde hizo una pausa._

–_¿Qué pasa?– le pregunte, él no era de dejar las cosas a medias, de echo él había tomado la iniciativa la primera vez._

–_Pues me gustaría hablar sobre algo…_

_Oh oh, cuando Peeta quería hablar conmigo justo cuando íbamos a… a intimar era porque se trataba de algo importante y aprovechaba mi buen ánimo._

–_¿Sobre que?– le pregunte sentándome en la cama._

–_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que terminaron los juegos y me preguntaba que tal vez ya es hora de… ampliar nuestra familia._

–_Sigo sin entender– respondí con honestidad. Odiaba que Peeta anduviera con rodeos ¿tan difícil era decirlo directamente?_

–_Es que yo quiero que tú y yo tengamos un bebé._

_Sus palabras me dejaron en shock por un largo minuto. ¿Peeta quería un hijo conmigo? ¿quería que yo fuera la madre de sus hijos? De inmediato me entro pánico y la cosecha junto con los tributos ocuparon mi mente._

–_No Peeta yo no puedo… no puedo dejar que…_

–_Ssh, tranquila Katniss, no les pasará nada, ya nada de eso existe y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por protegerlos. _

_Protegerlos. Peeta nos protegerá, me niego a aceptar esas palabras pero al observar su rostro, su cabello rubio y el color de sus ojos me doy cuenta que tiene razón, es hora de hacer crecer nuestra familia y sé que ambos cumpliremos la promesa: proteger a nuestro hijo._

_Me acercó a su rostro y lo beso, demostrando con éste que en verdad quiero hacerlo._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK** _

–¿En que piensas mi amor?– pregunta Peeta al sentarse a mi lado, ni siquiera lo escuche llegar.

–Hmm… creo la bebé tiene hambre.

–¿Sólo la bebé?– me pregunta él y yo niego con la cabeza. –Bueno en ese caso he traído suficiente comida para los tres. La llevare a la cama ¿De acuerdo?

Yo le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. En verdad que amo a este hombre.

Simplemente amo despertar todos los días a su lado, pienso una y otra vez en tener a mi bebé en mis brazos y poder cuidarla y protegerla cada instante de mi vida. Todo parece tan bueno que a veces yo soy la que me pregunto ¿Real o no real? Necesito pensar dos veces la respuesta. _Real _me respondo a mi misma y continuo disfrutando mi pedacito de alegría… mientras dure.

**FIN**

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o****

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Merezco un review? **


End file.
